Opuric
Opuric was a Musvo'wo on the Isle of Doppel Nui. Biography At some point around the year 999 A.G.C., Opuric met the Ko-Matoran Tezka in the Southern Islands. They had a battle which Tezka won, prompting Opuric to pursue the Matoran for revenge. ''Double: Crime and the City Opuric eventually landed on the Isle of Doppel Nui in pursuit, arriving on the same day as Tezka, only later in the afternoon. He wandered through the streets, cloaked, as he searched for his prey. He soon was met by Tezka, as well as the man's Ta-Matoran apprentice, Linke. He entered into a conflict with the two of them, clearing a battlefield by frightening away any nearby Matoran. Their battle consisted of the Matoran mostly taking advantage of his tentacle appendages, using them to close the gap and hammer him with surprisingly powerful attacks. Opuric, confused and taken back by their strength, did all he could, but failed in his fight. After going down again, he tried to rise, only to find his targets had fled, causing him great anger. He attempted to pursue, but Tezka didn't fight back. Linke, however, fought him for a few moments while telling Tezka to get his partner, Recht. Before Opuric could kill Linke, however, a Skakdi intervened. Wenos and Opuric began a duel, which went furious on both ends, due to neither believing that their species could lose such a fight. In the course of the fight, Opuric inflicted a serious blow to Wenos, putting a hole in his chest from a powerful kick. Wenos continued to fight on, despite the grave wound. He managed to use his third power to stop his foe by copying the tentacle's metal point and making his body into the same material. At the end of the fight, both were ready to kill one another when the Toa intervened, attacking them both. The Toa then got out of the way, allowing them to continue their fight, which proceeded to go on with them seemingly equally matched. After one week, Tezka met Opuric again in a small park, and began to fight his foe. Opuric commented on how his wounds from Wenos still hurt, but how they made him fight harder, and made him look fiercer, to Tezka's surprise. Linke eventually found them in the middle of their fight, and watched as Tezka used his superior combat skills to defeat Opuric, hoping to keep him down long enough to kill him. While Opuric would go down, he wouldn't stay down. Even outclassed, he continued to fight. He shot his tentacles out, using a tree branch to hoist Tezka into the air with them, and then pulled himself up as well. He grabbed Tezka's legs and plowed his head into the ground, killing the Ko-Matoran with blunt force trauma, leaving Linke to scream his name. Over the next few days, Opuric took cover inside a building, like a cornered, wounded animal. The Doppel Nui Guard had him surrounded, but couldn't do much to stop him. Eventually the Toa arrived to face him, and the police scattered. Opuric realized that the Toa, based upon his wording and armor coloration, was two beings in one. He said that after the Toa, he would kill Wenos, but the Toa revealed Wenos' death had already happened. Opuric attacked the Toa, but was quickly beaten back by the Fire and Air powers. Opuric eventually got sick of them and tried to use his slam attack that had killed Tezka. As he tried it, he did manage to grab the Toa, but the Toa unleashed all of his Elemental Powers at point blank range, killing Opuric. Abilities & Traits As a Musvo'wo, Opuric had naturally occurring tentacle appendages sprouting from his back, very often having used them as his primary means of combat. He was cocky, vicious, and demented, seeking only combat, no matter what the cost. He had shown overconfidence, and was able to be defeated by Tezka and Linke due to this. Trivia *This character was created by BZPower and C.I.R.C.L.E. member Koji. Appearances *Double: Crime and the City'' Category:Musvo'wo Category:Koji